Convergence of Time
by Aurora M. Tepes
Summary: Harry Potter FF7 xover. The FF7 gang get thrown into England and have to cope with incompetant students. Bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to Final Fantasy 7. Square-Enix owns that. I don't own Harry Potter. That belongs to J. K. Rowling. There is a little bit of OOCness. I don't mean to. However, I am not used to writing Harry Potter fanfiction. In fact, this is my first thing to write seriously that has to do with Harry Potter. And sorry if I seem to focus a little much on Vincent. He is my favorite character. And this does take place in Harry's 6th year. Mainly just because I need him at Hogwarts right now.

**Author's note:** Please review. Just don't flame because I don't like those and I don't have enough time or patience to deal with them right now. And this is pre-Meteor. Also, there will be a sequel to this fanfic that's post-Meteor. Just to let you know…

**Convergence of Time**

**By Aurora M. Tepes**

**Chapter 1: New Faces in School**

It was only a short stop, or, at least, that's what it was meant to be. Yuffie had insisted on checking out that cave at the edge of town. They just _had_ to check out what was inside. It was what they had believed to be raw materia, but they couldn't really tell.

Now, thanks to the ninja brat, they were in a completely different reality. The group had found themselves trudging across unfamiliar landscape. They had come to a strange castle. There they had found allies.

Professor Dumbledore had welcomed them in, understood their plight. He knew what had brought them. He knew where the problem lay.

It was a twist of fate, a twinge of destiny that had brought those 8 to England, just as Voldemort's power grew. And only the end of that twist of fate could take them back. Oh, they wouldn't take part in Voldemort's death, that was decided. But they would have to stay and see that their own demons did not destroy the vague peace that reigned over this other dimension.

"Also," Dumbledore continued, (for he and the FF7 gang had been talking about arrangements for the year), "I need a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. All he or she would need to teach is safety and use of Muggle weapons and usage of Materia." The group looked at one another before going into a huddle. After a moment, they broke and Cloud stepped forward.

"We have decided that Tifa Lockheart should take that post," he announced. Dumbledore smiled kindly at Tifa and the group left the office.

**At the feast…**

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked in and sat down wearily in their seats at the long Gryffindor table. It was raining hard and the wind was treacherous. As they began to look around, they noticed some people they had never seen the likes of before positioned at different parts of the great hall.

The one nearest to the staff table had long, soft-looking, messy black hair that framed his pale, perfect face. A red headband was wrapped around his forehead. Crimson eyes stared unblinkingly and unemotionally out at the crowd of students. A high-collared red cape fell around his form, obstructing any view of his left arm. Otherwise he wore all black, with belts crossing over his chest and one around his waist. From his knees down, however, was armour. A long gun hung in a holster by his side.

The one nearest to the door was a man with spiky blond hair and glowing blue eyes. He wore a dark purple, sleeveless outfit and brown shoes. On his shoulders were metal plates. An extremely oversized butcher's knife was strapped to his back. He was staring at them, focusing on taking in the spectacle.

Halfway up the hall, on the left side, (nearest the windows), was another man. He had dark skin and was extremely muscular. On his upper body he wore only a tattered tan-colored vest and ammo belts. On his right arm was a mini-machine gun. He wore army-green, baggy pants and large brown boots. His black eyes looked around the room once in a while, but he mainly just stared at the ceiling.

Across from the dark-skinned man was a thinner man with a cigarette in his mouth and goggles pushed up on his forehead. He had very short blond hair. He wore a white shirt under a blue jacket on which the sleeves were rolled up. He had on blue pants and rather nice looking black shoes. He sneered at all the students as they passed. In his hand was a spear.

In a corner behind the staff table was an over-stuffed, giant, white cat…_thing_. Perched on its head was a smaller, thinner, black cat-thing with wings.

Opposite that over-stuffed cat was a girl who looked no older than 16. She was wearing plain black robes. However, she carried a shuraiken(sp?) in her gloved hands.

A red lion looking thing with tattoos all over its body patrolled the aisles.

The first years entered and were sorted. Dumbledore called for silence. Everyone looked at him, deliberately avoiding the eyes of the strangers.

"It is a pleasure to say: Welcome back to Hogwarts this year!" Dumbledore said warmly. "Now, I know that you are all wondering who we got for the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." He chuckled. "I would like to introduce Professor Tifa Lockheart!" The students began applauding as Tifa stood, nodded, and sat back down. "Do not worry, she has no relationship to Gilderoy Lockheart." All of the students cringed. "Now, I'm sure you all noticed our new bodyguards. They are from a special defense group called AVALANCHE that I have asked to guard this school this year.

"They come from Japan, and they **_can_** speak English fluently so don't treat them like idiots. I'm going to introduce each one of them. They are here for your protection, so please feel free to go to them with any security concerns you have. Also, they are extremely proficient in healing. There, at the back, is Mr. Cloud Strife." The blond swordsman nodded as the students half-applauded, half-twisted to get a better look at him. "Right here we have Mr. Vincent Valentine." The students applauded as the man in red narrowed his eyes and shifted his gaze. "There by the window is Mr. Barret Wallace." Barret smirked. "Opposite him is Cid Highwind." Cid just took his cigarette out of his mouth and inspected it for a moment. "To my back right is Cait Sith." Cait Sith waved. "And opposite him is Yuffie Kisaragi." Yuffie cocked her head to one side. "And prowling around here somewhere is Red XIII, a creature that acts as a familiar to all of the AVALANCHE members. Let the feast begin!"

Food appeared and the students chose to indulge their hunger instead of worrying about what the strangers looked like. Harry and his friends noticed Snape glaring around at them suspiciously and Dumbledore and Professor Lockheart seemed to be having a nice conversation.

Soon though, the feast was over and the students, much overcome by sleep, went to their dormitories.

**In the Great Hall after the feast…**

The students had been sent off to their dormitories. The teachers were ready to head off to bed themselves. The bodyguards came together along with Professor Lockheart in the middle of the room. Soon, Professors Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagal joined them.

"How did you enjoy the feast?" Dumbledore asked politely. The bodyguards had eaten before hand and therefore weren't hungry when the students arrived.

"It was…interesting," Tifa said. The others remained silent.

"Do you want to retire for the night or are you staying up a bit longer?" McGonagal questioned politely. Though she knew what the situation was, she still wasn't comfortable with it.

"If we're supposed to be protecting the students then we should do our job," Vincent said quietly. Yuffie yawned.

"But I'm tiiiirreeeeeed!" she whined. No one said anything for a moment.

"Yeah, tin man. Besides, this ain't one a your _old_ assignments! Don't take it so seriously!" Barret said.

"And you would say the same if Marlene were here?" Vincent countered. The gun-armed man was silent; his companion had hit his weak point.

"Well, you know that you don't have to _actually_ guard the castle! That _is_ just your cover, right?" McGonagal said. Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"No, we intend to actually do what we're supposed to be doing," Red said. "Besides, magic won't save you from everything."

"Also, we don't know if anyone else from our dimension followed us through," Cloud said. "Who knows, some of the monsters may be roaming the country and they will most likely come to _us_ seeing as how we are from the same world. How would it look for the school if students began dying due to attacks by monsters?" Yuffie yawned again.

"Do what you want, choco boy. I'm hittin' the sack!" Yuffie announced, heading out. Cait Sith bounced after her.

"Headmaster, are you completely sure we can _trust_ these people?" Snape sneered, glaring at Vincent whose cape had now been moved back to reveal his claw. Vincent stared back with no hint of emotion.

"I trust them completely, Severus," Dumbledore assured. "Ah, though it might be better, Miss Lockheart, if you don't join your friends in their nightly vigils." Tifa nodded.

"Well, _Miss Lockheart_, I hope you'll do better than our last teacher by that name." Tifa raised an eyebrow.

"Who? That Gil guy?" she asked. "At any rate, I'd better turn in. Professor Dumbledore's right, I won't be any use to anyone half-asleep. Good night, everyone." Tifa left.

"You want to take the first night?" Cloud asked Vincent. Vincent nodded. "Good. Red, you should probably take the watch with him. Tomorrow night we'll switch out."

"Why?" Vincent asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Why should we switch out?"

"Well, you're going to want some sleep, aren't you?"

"After 30 years of it, I think I can spare a few nights," Vincent responded. Snape started.

"30 years?" he demanded. Vincent nodded. "What were you doing?"

"Atoning," Vincent replied as he turned and left the room. Red turned and followed suit.

End of Chapter 1.

**Aurora:** So, how did you like it? I hope it was okay. Please no flames, I'm low on HP and everything that will replenish it. This is my first Harry Potter fic, so please be kind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Again, I don't own Harry Potter or FF7. This is still my first serious attempt at a Harry Potter fanfic, so please be kind.

**Author's note:** First of all, thanks to all of you who reviewed, it makes an author feel good to know her work is admired. Again, there will be a sequel to this. Please don't flame, I'm low on HP. Also, sorry if it moves too fast. The reason this one was so slow getting up is because my computer died and I had to get a new one. So, thanks if you're sticking with me! Enjoy.

**Convergence of Time**

**By Aurora M. Tepes**

**Chapter 2: Oddities of Strangers**

In walking down to breakfast in the morning, Harry, Ron, and Hermione noticed several odd things that seemed to have changed over night. The biggest one was this: none of the pictures were moving. Yes, they did feel like they were being watched, but it was quite unsettling that the walls were still. Moreover, the staircases didn't move. Some of them were stuck in mid-change.

Other students seemed to have notices this as well. In fact, it seemed to be the main topic of discussion for breakfast. But that soon changed once schedules arrived.

(**A/N:** I had to change Harry's and Ron's O.W.L.s so that they could be in Potions. Just to tell you.)

"Guess what's first?" Ron said excitedly, (he had gotten his schedule before the others). "Defense Against the Dark Arts!" The other two examined their schedules.

"Well, let's just hope that it's better than last year," Harry said. The rest of breakfast was uneventful, especially since the guards did not show up.

**In DADA class…**

The 6th year Gryffindors entered the room. Instantly they noticed a change. All of the things that had marked the room as a point of annoyance were gone. There were no longer the hideous pictures hanging on the wall. In fact, there were no specific decorations in the room. The walls were bare and Professor Lockheart didn't seem to be taking any measures to personalize the room.

So, taking note of this, the class took their seats, extremely encouraged. Professor Lockheart entered and smiled at the students as she walked to her desk.

"Today we're going to go over a few things. Thankfully this class is a double block, so we get extra time," she said. "As you may remember, I am Professor Tifa Lockheart. I'm going to call roll. Please answer when I say your name. Lavender Brown! Seamus Finnegan! Hermione Granger! Neville Longbottom! Parvati Patil! Harry Potter! Dean Thomas! Ron Weasley!" Each of the students answered as they were called.

"Um, excuse me!" Seamus called.

"Yes Mr. Finnegan?"

"Do you know why the portraits and staircases aren't moving?" Seamus demanded. Tifa smiled.

"Yes I do."

"Who did it?"

"The guards."

"Why?"

"Simply this: One of them was walking down the hallway last night and a moving picture scared him. He used materia to stop it, freeze it. He did the same to all the other pictures and all the staircases."

"Wouldn't it have worn off by now?" Hermione asked.

"It should have," Tifa responded. "However, materia doesn't work the same on supposedly inanimate objects as it does on living things." The class was silent. "Alright. First thing is that I'm going to teach you about Muggle weaponry. I know it may seem trivial, but it may well come in handy if you have to face Voldemort."

All of the students except for Harry, Ron, and Hermione cringed at the mention of the name. Tifa stopped.

"Why did you all just do that?" she demanded coolly.

"You said You-Know-Who's name!" said Dean. Tifa smiled sweetly.

"And what's so scary about his name, Mr. Thomas? Is it going to bite you?" The room was silent. Tifa frowned. "Hasn't anyone ever told you that fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself? My goodness! No wonder that freak has such an easy time with you guys!"

"And you don't fear him, Professor?" Hermione asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

"No. In fact, I only first _heard_ of him three months ago. Besides, he doesn't sound _nearly_ as bad as Sephiroth."

"Who's Sephiroth?"

"Where I come from there are some very strange people. One, for instance, is Sephiroth. A few years back he was working for Shinra, then he went mad and destroyed my hometown before disappearing. Now he's trying to destroy everything."

"He doesn't _sound_ that scary!" Parvati interjected. Professor Lockheart turned to her.

"You say that, Miss Patil. He has the power to kill you with a touch. He doesn't need magic. Heck, he doesn't even need a weapon!"

"So? He still doesn't sound as scary as You-Know-Who."

"Let me put it in terms you can relate to. If Voldemort met Sephiroth, Voldemort would wet his pants and run away crying like a little girl." The class began to murmur. "So, next time we'll have a quiz."

"Over what?"

"What we just talked about." The class grew silent. Tifa nodded to someone at the door and in came the guards. They walked to the front of the classroom and turned to face the students. "Our _second_ thing today is Muggle weaponry. Each of the guards has a different form. They will demonstrate the power of their weapon and next time you will get to try these things out.

"I have a specialty as well. I use hand-to-hand combat. It's not as powerful as a sword or a gun, but I can kill you with punch. I've done that before. So never underestimate the power of a simple punch.

"First up is Cloud Strife. Class, I want you to give him your _undivided_ attention." Cloud stepped forward and drew out Ultima Weapon.

"This is a sword. You chop things with it," Cloud said, mimicking Tifa's tone. Much to the class's amusement, Tifa slapped Cloud in the back of the head. "Ow! Fine! Okay, back to my sword. This is basically the biggest sword you'll ever see. I can use it easily because I've been trained. This thing is _very_ sharp and the ones you'll be training with are dull and not this big. That's it. Got nothin' else."

"Thank you, Cloud," Tifa said sweetly. "Okay, next is Barret. Barret…_BARRET!_" Barret started. He had been asleep.

"Oh, righ'. _BEEP_, Tifa, ya don't have to shout!" he shouted. He grinned at the crowd of students and waved with his gun arm. "This is my gun. Now, it's an automatic, an' it can be switched with a hand-to-hand weapon if I need. This ain't no toy. You ain't gonna be usin' one o' these. Besides, ya'd have to have surgery to use it."

"Thank you, Barret. Now our _other_ gun expert is going to show you how to use a gun that _isn't_ attached to your body." Vincent seemed to appear out of the shadows. He pulled out Death Penalty.

"You will not be using real ammunition or real firearms when you learn to aim and shoot. You'd probably blow each others' heads off," Vincent said bluntly in a monotone. He held up his gun before popping out one of the bullets. Bits of glowing rock were embedded in the bullet. "This is a special type of bullet that I use. The rock you see in it is materia. If it hits you it will burn, freeze, electrocute, and kill you most likely." Vincent disappeared into the shadows again.

"Thank you, Vincent. Next up is Cid," Tifa announced. Cid began to step up.

"Why can't _I_ go, Tifa!" Yuffie whined, pushing Cid back and waving her shuraiken(sp?) in Tifa's face. Tifa gently pushed Yuffie back a little.

"Simply because we need to have Cid go before you."

"But _I_ wanna go!" Tifa grasped Yuffie's throwing hand and broke it.

"No." Yuffie stepped back. Cid slipped something to her before stepping forward.

"I don't expect any uh you pea brained _BEEEP_s to understand a lot of what I'm about ta say. This ain't a javelin. This is a spear. I wouldn't have any problem with stickin' it through each and every one of ya'll if you got in my way. But the school prohibits that, so you numbskulls got nuthin' to worry about," Cid concluded. Yuffie jumped up and down and ran up, knocking Cid over in the process.

"My turn! My turn! My turn!" she yelled in glee. Everyone immediately noticed that her hand was no longer broken. However, instead of giving a calm, normal explanation about her weapon, she threw it, almost decapitating the class, but Cloud caught it before it caused any damage. Tifa again smiled sweetly.

"Yuffie, please hand over the materia that Cid gave you," she said. Yuffie looked around nervously.

"Uhh… I don't know what you're talking about!" Yuffie answered.

"Vincent, did Cid give Yuffie materia?" Vincent nodded. Tifa held out her hand and Yuffie placed the green orb in her hand. "Thank you. Now, all of you guards may go. Class, you'll be practicing with Muggle weaponry next class." The guards left. Tifa held up the green orb.

"This is Materia. This is a common type of Materia: Cure. Understand that you will have to learn how to use it. In many cases it's more powerful than your type of magic. There are three main types of materia: Summon, (red), Ability, (yellow), and Spell, (green)."

**After Dinner…**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in the common room. They had already finished their homework and were relaxing by the fire. Ginny was working on her homework, (that was the only reason she was not with them).

"So how did you like DADA class this morning?" Ron asked excitedly.

"It was wicked! Lockheart's the best teacher we've had since Moody!" Hermione said.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "But there's something about them that's not right. Especially that guy with red eyes." Hermione sighed dreamily.

"He's so wonderful, isn't he? So _mysterious_ and better, he's perfect looking!" Hermione interjected dreamily. Harry and Ron glanced with slightly fearful looks at their friend.

"What's with girls and creepy guys?" Ron murmured to Harry. "I mean, it's like every time some weirdo shows up that seems really distant or is just good looking they start day dreaming about him all the time!"

"I know, it's a bit scary, really," Harry whispered. Hermione glared at them.

"Well _I_ saw the way you two were looking at Professor Lockheart," Hermione replied. "Honestly, you'd think you had never seen a girl before!" Ron got a little red around the ears.

"She is pretty! You have to admit!" he returned. Hermione sneered.

"Still," he said, trying his best to break up the argument, "you do have to admit that there's something uncanny about the whole thing. I mean, Lockheart hadn't even heard of Voldemort before. How odd is that?"

"You're right, Harry," Hermione said, still glaring at Ron. "What do you want to do about it?"

"Find out more about them. Maybe we can find out where they stay or-…"

"Oh no! You aren't thinking what I think you're thinking, are you Harry?" Hermione exclaimed.

"If we can find out where their rooms are, we can sneak in and maybe find out more about them. It wouldn't hurt, it's not like we haven't done things like it before," Harry reasoned.

"Well I am _not_ going to try something like! Especially if we have to go under the invisibility cloak!" Ron interjected.

"I'm with Ron. It would be wrong. Besides, I'm sure that if Dumbledore trusts them, then we have nothing to worry about," Hermione said.

"Suit yourselves. But I'm going to try and find out more about them," Harry stated.

**Author's Note**: So how was it? Sorry it's so short. I'll post more soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Again, I don't own Harry Potter or FF7. This is still my first serious attempt at a Harry Potter fanfic, so please be kind.

**Author's note:** First of all, thanks to all of you who reviewed, it makes an author feel good to know her work is admired. Again, there will be a sequel to this. Please don't flame, I'm low on HP. Also, sorry if it moves too fast. The reason this one was so slow getting up is because I've had so much homework that spring break seems like paradise right now. So, thanks if you're sticking with me! And, by the way, this one will be extremely short, sorry about that. Enjoy.

**Convergence of Time**

**By Aurora M. Tepes**

**Chapter 3: What followed them through**

"Albus, please reconsider this, really do!" Professor McGonagall pleaded as Dumbledore sat back in his grand chair.

"We have no other choice, Minerva. Where else would they go? And besides," he added, "how else would they find the way back."

"Headmaster, I agree with Professor McGonagall on this, we should get rid of them immediately," Snape interjected.

"What's all this?" Tifa asked, entering Dumbledore's office. The others hesitated a moment.

"Miss Lockheart, do you know if anything _followed_ you?" Dumbledore asked.

"How could we know that if we don't even know how we got here?" Tifa replied. The others were silent. "Why? Has anything unusual come up?"

Snape held up a copy of the _Daily Prophet_. Tifa gasped.

"That's-that's-!" she started.

"Yes, who is it?" Snape entreated.

"It's **_him_**," she hissed.

**Aurora:** Again, sorry. I don't have many ideas right now. I may cut some of my current stories off, this one and my parody will not be going off. I have extreme writer's block for everything except my own work and Beast Wars. Strange, huh? Well, I should post a long chapter later this week.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Harry Potter or FF7. This is still my first serious attempt at a Harry Potter fanfic, so please be kind.

**Author's note:** Again, there will be a sequel to this. Please don't flame, I'm low on HP. Sorry I'm so late in getting this up, but I've been flooded by school work. I hope this is long enough to suffice. The last chapter was not up to par, and I apologize. It is much too easy to figure out. Oh well. Enjoy.

**Convergence of Time**

**By Aurora M. Tepes**

**Chapter 4: Beware the SHM**

It had been weeks since school had started and it was well into October. Security had become tighter since some strange figure had been seen wandering the lands. More and more deaths were occurring. None of them were attributed to Death Eaters. The students had a terrible time, everyday checking the obituaries of the _Daily Prophet _to see if anyone they knew had been killed.

That wasn't all, either. Rumors had begun circulating that something weird was going on at Hogsmead. It was coming to be believed that they wouldn't be allowed Hogsmead trips.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were not going to stand for that. They had been looking forward to their favorite Hogsmead haunts all summer and decided they needed an extra trip anyway.

So, one uneventful Saturday afternoon, (under the suspicion that they wouldn't be allowed to go to the wizarding town), the three 6th year Gryffindors headed off to the One-Eyed Witch passageway to Honeydukes.

Having no problems with anyone on the way, they believed they were actually going to get to the wondrous shop. They opened the passage, slipped through, lighted their wands, and headed down the narrow way.

Halfway there, they saw a figure ahead. Slowly, carefully, they approached it.

They nearly screamed as they came face to face with Vincent Valentine.

(**A/N: **Sorry I had to do that quickly, but I have no other ideas on how to get there.)

Vincent stood staring at them with those impassive crimson eyes. Suddenly, they felt the urge to hide, to run away. Vincent didn't say anything.

"Uh… We were just-…" started Hermione. Vincent's eyes flashed to her.

"You were trying to sneak to Hogsmead," he stated softly. The three exchanged glances.

"How did you-?" began Ron.

"I'm not stupid." An awkward silence surrounded the moment. No one seemed to know what to say or do. So they waited. Vincent made his way past them and started back toward the school.

"You're not gonna stop us?" Harry questioned.

"How you mess up your life isn't my problem," Vincent answered without turning. The teens glanced at each other again, guilt creeping into their minds. As the crimson-caped sentry disappeared out of the tunnel, they decided to follow suit.

The three, feeling very guilty, made their way back down the tunnel, up the stairs and back into the corridor. Vincent was no where to be seen. Hermione sighed sadly.

"Come on, Hermione. You're not still on about that Vincent guy, are you?" Ron demanded, exasperated.

"He's just so…mysterious!" Hermione answered lamely.

"Well, let's just hope he doesn't get us in trouble," Harry stated. The three started up the corridor, back to Gryffindor tower.

Hardly anyone was inside. It was a bright, cool day and the students saw fit to roam the school grounds. The trio was almost to the tower's entrance when Hermione stopped.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"I forgot to ask Professor McGonagal something yesterday!" Hermione exclaimed. "It's really important! I have to go down and see if she's there!" Hermione turned around and hurried back down the stairs. Harry and Ron exchanged glances and ran after her.

Their footsteps echoed through the halls. The door to McGonagal's classroom was open and the light was on. Hermione slowed down and Harry and Ron caught up to her. They reached the door and were about to enter.

"Really, Severus, if you have a problem with it, talk to Professor Dumbledore. I'm sure he'd be willing to listen, but I can't do anything about it," McGonagal was saying.

"I _have _talked to Dumbledore and he won't listen to me! I'm telling you, those 'guards' and Lockheart know something about this that they aren't telling us!" Snape growled. "And I'm sure that Valentine has a horcrux around somewhere. He's got all the signs of it!"

"They're arguing about Vincent!" Hermione hissed to the others.

"What's a horcrux?" Ron asked. The others hushed him.

"Vincent Valentine has a soul, I assure you, Severus, and it is not split into fragments!" McGonagal exclaimed. "These are serious accusations you're bringing against him!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he were a murderer," Snape sneered. "We need to get them out of here at once!"

"I don't think-"

Hermione stepped into the room.

"Professor McGonagal! I have a question I want to ask you!" she announced. She walked to the desk where the teachers had been arguing.

"Did you hear any of our conversation, _girl_?" Snape snarled.

"What conversation?" Hermione replied innocently. Snape stormed out of the room and left Hermione and McGonagal alone.

On Monday it was announced that all students, 3rd years and up, who had brought their permission slips would be allowed to go to Hogsmead on Saturday.

The students could hardly contain their excitement.

Hermione, though, had not forgotten what they had heard outside McGonagal's door. She went to the library at lunchtime before showing up with the explanation of what a horcrux was.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all lined up with the rest of the students. They waited patiently as McGonagal went over the rules: no unruly behavior, no straying from the town, obey any teachers that are there, obey the guards. Obey the guards? The guards were going?

Sure enough, at the exit of the Hogwarts grounds, the guards were lined up. The column of students began to move toward the exit.

The walk to Hogsmead was pleasant and cheerful. Bouts of laughter rose from their lips repeatedly as the fallen leaves swirled around the dirt path. Even the guards seemed to be in good spirits. Professor Lockheart was with them and they were constantly laughing and talking…all except for Vincent and Red XIII.

Hogsmead was as colorful and fun as they remembered. The first place they hit was Zonko's Joke Shop. Ron complained loudly that the products just weren't as good as the products that could be found at Fred and George's shop.

They didn't stop by the Shrieking Shack, seeing as how the sight had lost its mystery. Honeydukes was as enchanting as ever and they still enjoyed their butter beer.

The day was beginning to grow old as Hermione, Harry, and Ron found themselves walking through a nearly deserted alley. Ginny had left them a while back to be with her other friends.

A figure approached them. The figure was a tall man, dressed all in black. His blue-green eyes glowed strangely and the three students began backing away. A river of silver hair spilled over the man's shoulders, reaching his legs. A mean looking black-hilted sword hung loosely by his side in its sheath.

"How are you today, sir?" Harry said politely. The man stopped, stared at him, then turned his gaze to the other two.

"So _your _kind dwell in this dimension as well," the man intoned darkly as his eyes fell on Hermione. Hermione stepped back as the man stepped toward her, drawing his long sword. Ron and Harry placed themselves defensively in front of Hermione. The man let out a bout of maniacal laughter as he brought his sword above his head.

"RUN!" a voice commanded, resonating through the acoustic alley. The three took the advice and sprinted away from the maniac. They heard gunshots and sounds of struggle. A bright light emanated from the area from which they had fled. The glare dimmed down.

Cautiously, the Gryffindors peeked around the corner. Hermione gasped in fear and horror at the sight set before her.

Blood covered the grimy stones and Vincent was leaning against the wall nearest to them breathing heavily. His red cloak was more tattered than usual and his golden claw had a deep gash in it, allowing the dark fluids to run down its sleek surface and soil the metal. Vincent's human hand was pressed against his left side. When he removed it for a moment, they saw that his hand was covered with blood. Bullet holes were everywhere.

Vincent's gun lay only a few feet away from him along with some balls of materia. Blood ran from a slick cut down his cheek, matching the hue of his strange eyes.

All at once, the Gryffindors rushed from their hiding place. Vincent straightened suddenly, preventing himself from wincing. He drew his cloak around his thin form and turned his back on them.

"M-Mr. Valentine?" Hermione said meekly. Vincent didn't turn to them.

"My name is Vincent," he stated softly. Hermione approached him.

"Are you all right Mr… I mean-Vincent?" she asked. Vincent didn't move. He didn't answer, didn't make a sound. Harry and Ron came level with Hermione.

"Uh…sir?" Harry started. "If you don't mind, who was that?"

Vincent turned to them suddenly. They thought they saw something…maybe pain…hidden behind those crimson orbs. But there, it was gone again.

"…He…" Vincent began. He shook his head. "Be careful, he's after you." He stared at Hermione for a moment before leaving.

"…After…me?" Hermione asked in a whisper.

End of Chapter 4.

**Author's note:** Sorry it took so long! I had writer's block, then I had too much homework, then our trial on Microsoft Office 2000 ran out, then we had to upload another thing, so I finally got this chapter written. I don't know when the next chapter will be. Sorry this one was so choppy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Harry Potter or FF7. This is still my first serious attempt at a Harry Potter fanfic, so please be kind.

**Author's note:** Again, there will be a sequel to this. Please don't flame, I'm low on HP. I have a love/hate relationship with the end of the school year. Right now I want it to die. Hence, unhappy author has had writer's block due to her annoying Chemistry class in which the teacher has failed to correct her grade, (which should be at least a 75!). Oh well. I hope this is good. I sort of need a filler and people have been messaging me asking for more of Cloud. Here's my shot at a Cloud-centered chapter. Go easy on me, please, I'm used to writing for Vincent. Enjoy. (Slightly Cloud's POV…Okay, so Cloud's _third-person _POV.)

**Convergence of Time**

**By Aurora M. Tepes**

Chapter 5: Subbing 

Cloud knocked softly on the door to Tifa's room. No answer. He looked around nervously. He knocked again. Still no answer. She couldn't have already gotten up, could she? Cloud knocked again, louder this time.

"Tifa? Hey, Tifa? You up?" he called. A faint groan issued from the chamber. "Tifa? You okay?" Another groan. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Go away!" Tifa commanded grumpily. Her voice sounded a little hoarse.

"But it's 6:30!" Cloud answered. "You need to get ready! The students will be on their way down to the Great Hall in 30 minutes, and then you have a full day of teaching!" Another groan.

"I'm sick!" Tifa protested. Cloud's brow furrowed.

"Hey, I'm coming in! Alright?" Cloud called. Another groan. Slowly, carefully, Cloud turned the doorknob and opened the large door. All of the shades and curtains were closed. The room was pitch black. Cloud almost tripped over a few things on his way over to Tifa's bed. "Tifa? What's wrong?" Tifa groaned. Cloud placed a hand on her forehead. "You feel like you have a fever. Can Cure 3 cure a fever?" Tifa shook her head.

"Can I ask you a favor?" Tifa muttered. Cloud nodded. "Will you sub for me today?" Cloud looked around nervously.

"Who? Me?" he demanded. Tifa nodded, too sick to laugh at or even notice Cloud's confused expression. "What about Red? Or Vincent? Vincent would be good!" Tifa shook her head.

"Just…give them an extra lesson on sword fighting," Tifa murmured. In seconds she was asleep again. Cloud sighed, resigned to his doom.

He went out of the room and closed the door quietly. He then headed down to Tifa's classroom and started looking for the practice bamboo sticks he would use to instruct the students with.

After about an hour of searching, he finally found them. As he was lifting them up onto the desk, he heard the door open behind him. He turned to look. The 6th year Gryffindors were filing into the room. Cloud set the 'swords' on the teacher's desk and turned to face them, forcing a smile.

The students silently took their seats and stared at him in anticipation. Cloud stared nervously around at them.

"Hey! Where's Professor Lockhart?" Seamus finally asked. Cloud sighed.

"Ti-…I mean Professor Lockhart is sick, so I'm subbing for her. We're going to practice a little more with swords today because, truth be told, I don't know what else you guys are doing," Cloud answered honestly. "Just call me Cloud. No 'Mr. Strife' or 'Professor Strife.' Now everybody come pick up a bamboo stick." The students did as they were told.

It had been 30 minutes since the students had begun practicing. They were tired, hot, sweaty. Practicing with Cloud as their instructor was a lot different than with Tifa as teacher.

"C'mon guys! You gotta keep it up! This isn't how you're gonna act when an enemy comes after you, is it?" Cloud shouted. Some of the students glared at him. "Hey! Not my fault Tifa got sick today," Cloud answered, correctly reading their murderous thoughts.

The students worked even harder for the next 10 minutes.

"Alright! Everybody put your sticks down and take a break!" Cloud ordered. The students let out a sigh of relief. "Line up and get a glass of water. I want everybody to finish their glass before we continue. No need for you to get dehydrated." The students eagerly did as they were told. Conversation filled the room as they embarked to the front of the room.

They each received their glass of water and went back to their seats. The door to the classroom opened and Vincent walked in. He hurried to Cloud and whispered something to him. Cloud's expression changed…from surprise to concern to nervousness to horror. Cloud whispered something back. Vincent nodded and exited quickly.

Cloud clapped his hands a few times. Everybody looked up at him.

"Something has come up. All students are to stay in their classrooms until further notice. However, since I have to go help with the situation, you will go to Professor McGonagal's classroom and be supervised there. Everybody grab your stuff and line up!" Cloud ordered calmly. The students, murmuring in curiosity, followed the order.

Cloud ushered them out of the room and down the hall. They entered McGonagal's room and were quickly seated.

"Cloud, we need to hurry," Red XIII stated softly. Cloud ran toward Vincent and Red XIII. The three hurried down the hall.

As they entered the courtyard, an all too familiar sight met their eyes. A patch of Midgar seemed to have been transplanted in the place of the English outdoors. Thankfully it was one of the older blocks, and therefore was abandoned. However, there were some _very_ frightened first years trapped up in the buildings.

Professor Dumbledore, Madame Hooche, and Professor Snape all rushed into the courtyard. Barret, Cid, Yuffie, and Cait Sith were all surrounding the structure.

"How the heck did those kids get in there!" Cloud demanded. The others shrugged.

In seconds, though, the seven were in the building, vaulting up narrow stairways to get to the frightened children. The professors watched in amazement as child after child was rescued from their precarious perches. But another problem was mounting: the buildings began to collapse.

Quickly, the 7 guards rescued the last of the children and got them safely to a corridor before the mess of concrete and metal showered down on their heads.

"Do you have any idea of what's going on?" Cloud asked Dumbledore. The old headmaster shook his head, his brow furrowed and a deep frown on his wrinkled face.

"I think I have an idea," a voice said suddenly. They looked behind them to see Tifa standing at the top of the stairs. She hurried down to them. "We were brought here, what if some people from your world were sent to ours? If Hogwarts is being replaced by Midgar and wizards are being replaced by us, there's only one explanation." The others waited for a moment. "It has to be Sephiroth's doing."

A deep laugh echoed through the hallway. Again, the group whirled around, though this not to face a foe. Sephiroth stood at the end of the hallway, a malicious smirk upon his pale face.

"Good guess, Miss Lockhart," he laughed. "Too bad you won't be around to stop me." The covering of the small, open hallway was blown off. Bahamaut was perched on its remaining supports. "Goodbye." Sephiroth vanished.

"This can't be good," Cloud mumbled as Bahamaut drew in a deep breath. The air was filled with the sounds of metal as the guards drew out their weapons and prepared themselves for the worst…

TBC

**Aurora's Note:** BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That is the most evil thing I've done in fanfiction…and it ain't very evil. I just felt like telling you that. Again, please no flames. I'll update soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Harry Potter or FF7. This is still my first serious attempt at a Harry Potter fanfic, so please be kind.

**Author's note:** Again, there will be a sequel to this. Please don't flame, I'm low on HP. Well, school's over (YEA!). I hope this is good. I'm not so sure. It's back to a kind of Vincent-centered HP fic, but I hope to do more chapters focusing on other characters. I do have extreme writer's block and too many new story ideas coming in, so please be patient with me. Also, there may be a lot of OOCness in this chapter. Just fair warning.

**Convergence of Time**

**By Aurora M. Tepes**

**Chapter 6: Happy Birthday**

Bahamaut drew in a great breath as Tifa hastily cast Barrier on the school and surrounding areas.

"You guys need to get the students out of here!" Cloud yelled to Dumbledore and the other 2 standing with the first years. "We'll take care of this!" Only Dumbledore seemed to hear Cloud's suggestion, so he herded the others away.

The guards braced themselves as the powerful beam of energy came raining down on them. It was their turn to fight back, then. They threw themselves into the long battle, using potions and materia right and left and praying that the dragon would stay away from the rest of the school. They were on the verge of releasing their limit breaks in a final attack when Bahamaut finally fell, disintegrating in a pile of blue flames.

The exhausted heroes breathed a little more easily as they leaned heavily against the support of the castle's walls.

"What day is it?" Tifa suddenly groaned.

"Why?" Yuffie asked.

"I just want to know if it's anywhere near the weekend." Red XIII pulled out a mini calendar and checked it.

"Yes. It's Friday," he answered. Tifa jumped for joy.

"What's the date?" Cloud asked.

"October 13th," Red answered swiftly. Vincent visibly stiffened. "Anything wrong, Vincent?" He shook his head and quickly left them.

"Wuzzup wit' tall dark and depressed?" Barret asked. Cid shrugged.

"How could we have forgotten!" Yuffie exclaimed in horror.

"What is it, Yuff?" Tifa asked.

"IT'S VINNIE'S B-DAY!" Yuffie screamed. They all stared at her a little strangely before glancing around.

"So why doesn't he like his birthday?" Tifa questioned.

"Beats me, but we gotta throw him a birthday bash!" Yuffie answered.

Everyone else just walked away. They wanted to keep their heads attached to their bodies, thank you very much. But, they did want to do _something_ for the silent gunman.

The students were sent back to their dormitories, classes could not continue if a madman was on the loose inside of Hogwarts. But it was all the same to the guards. They had less little annoying brats to deal with than usual and the teachers could somewhat relax.

Cloud had gone in search of Vincent, but hadn't found any trace of the ex-Turk. He'd searched the towers, (all except for Trelawny's, they had all quickly learned to stay away from there), and the dungeons and the owlery and the classrooms and…everywhere else he could think of that Vincent might go, but he found nothing.

Meanwhile, Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting in the Gryffindor common room talking things over. No one knew what exactly had happened, but there were rumors that a dragon had attacked the school. They didn't know what to make of it, but were sure that _that_ couldn't really happen.

---

There were only two sounds to be heard in the creaking house, the howling wind and his own labored breathing. It was Friday, October 13th. Many said that the day was the purest bad luck in the world, but no one really believed that…

But if it wasn't true, why did all the bad things happen on that day. Vincent realized that he had just barely escaped releasing Chaos on the swarm of unsuspecting students during the fight. October 13th…it was the day he couldn't control…the day he could never control…so he ran.

It was October 13th that his mother had left him, October 13th that his father had died, October 13th that he was assigned to Nibelheim, October 13th that he had been shot…the day Lucrecia left him. Vincent thought sardonically about all the terrible events in his life. Any other person could expect gifts and wonderful things on their birthdays…Vincent could expect death and destruction, a tear-down of any sort of life he would ever form.

Sometimes Vincent wondered if his existence was a mistake. All he ever caused was sorrow, and that was all he received in return. Of course, in his sorrowful musings he never once thought about the fact that October 13th was the day he met Lucrecia.

But he couldn't go back to the school, not until the next morning when Chaos, Galian, Hellmasker, and Gigas would be under control. Idly he wondered if any of the others knew about that day…no, probably not. They wouldn't care even if they did.

With that, he clutched the orb that allowed him to control his demons as pain surged through his body. He cried out and was silent.

---

"Professor," Tifa said as she approached Dumbledore. "What's that house on the hill by Hogsmead?" Dumbledore looked up.

"Hmm? Which house?" he asked absently.

"The one that looks like its falling apart."

"Oh? The Shrieking Shack?"

"I guess that's it. Is it abandoned?" Dumbledore nodded.

Tifa sighed. She knew where her dark companion was. Old, abandoned, and falling apart. It seemed like Vincent liked those kinds of surroundings. She left the office and found Cloud quickly.

"I think I know where the Birthday Boy is," she hissed, grinning. Cloud nodded and signaled to the others to bring him the…items.

"Okay, guys, here's the plan," he told them once they had all gathered. "Tifa and I will go get Vincent and you guys get everything set up in our common room." The others nodded.

Dumbledore had so kindly provided a group of rooms for them to share that were connected by a common room. Hence, they could gather in private when they needed to.

So they all hurried off to fulfill their prescribed duties.

It was a long walk out to the Shrieking Shack and Tifa had begun to curse the day that they found out it was Vincent's birthday. But they finally arrived, shivering and slightly annoyed.

Slowly, Tifa opened the door. It creaked, making the fist fighter jump.

"Vincent? You here?" she called. No answer.

"Tifa, you search down here and I'll search the second floor," Cloud said. Tifa nodded and began wandering around the small house. Cloud headed up the noisy stairs and into the few rooms above.

It wasn't long before he found the gunman, crouched in the corner, grasping some small orb with his human hand and…crying? Vincent was crying? Cloud tried to bend his mind around the thought, but it wouldn't work. So he just accepted the fact and crept closer to the gunman.

"Vincent?" he said softly. In a flash, Vincent was on his feet, backing away from his friend. "Hey. Is this where you've been all this time? We've been looking all over for you!" The gunman averted his piercing eyes.

"I…You shouldn't have come," he said firmly, his voice showing none of the tears that had just been shed. "It's dangerous."

"What are you talking about? C'mon, we're going back to the castle. You can't stay here." Vincent remained silent. "Tifa and Yuffie baked you a cake." Still nothing. "It's your birthday, Vincent. You should come back with us." Still nothing. "We're not leaving until you do."

"W…We're?" Vincent whispered. Cloud nodded.

"Tifa's here too. The others are waiting back at the castle. C'mon, you need to come."

Vincent was silent a moment, perhaps reflecting on what Cloud had said. But finally he looked into Cloud's slightly glowing eyes.

"You say all this as if we were friends," he observed softly.

"Aren't we?" Cloud responded.

"I…I never really thought…"

"That we cared? Look, just because you don't talk all that often, and okay, so you're a little creepy, but it doesn't mean we aren't your friends." Vincent stared silently at the young swordsman before nodding. They made their way down the stairs together and found Tifa.

As they were walking back to the castle, Vincent noticed that Tifa was shivering. Almost on impulse he removed his cloak and placed it around her thin shoulders. Both she and Cloud looked at him in astonishment and he looked away.

"Thanks," Tifa finally said, smiling.

"Oh, and Vincent," Cloud said suddenly. Vincent turned to the younger man. "Happy Birthday."

TBC…

**Author's Note:** How'd you like it? Again, please no flames. The next chapter should be better.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Harry Potter or FF7. This is still my first serious attempt at a Harry Potter fanfic, so please be kind.

**Author's note:** Again, there will be a sequel to this. Please don't flame, I'm low on HP. Sorry I haven't been able to update lately. My word processor is acting up. It's so weird! It's like, when I feel like writing, it won't work, but when I _don't_ want to write, it will work! Gah! Stupid word processor! Also, I do have extreme writer's block and too many new story ideas coming in, so please be patient with me. By the way, this chapter didn't turn out quite as well as I'd hoped, (though I really don't know what I was planning).

**Convergence of Time**

**By Aurora M. Tepes**

**Chapter7: Hogsmead Burning**

Naturally, the whole school soon found out about the incident with Bahamut. There was excitement for the next few days as the students attempted to gain entrance to the decaying block of Midgar. Of course, they were perpetually stopped by the guards.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione hadn't even cared enough to try and gain entry, and apparently it was better for them that they didn't. It was a normal Saturday, (or as normal as you can get around Hogwarts), and they were taking a stroll out on the lawn, enjoying the cool, October weather and watching their lush surroundings in peaceful interest.

"Let's go down to the lake," Hermione suggested. The others nodded in agreement and started a nice conversation about current DADA lessons. It wasn't until they got to the lake that they realized they weren't alone. How could they have missed it? The loud, drawling voice carried far over the lawn. It hung with an annoying quality on the air. Draco.

"Oh, Heavens, not again," Ron moaned as the three turned to stare at the approaching Draco Malfoy & Co. The "& Co." meaning simply Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well, well, look what we have here," Draco drawled as he and the others caught up to them. Ron glared at them.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry demanded. Draco seemed to hesitate for a moment, his trademark smirk lingering on his pale face.

"I'm hurt, Potter. Why must you always think we're up to no good?" he answered, faking a tearful face.

"Because you usually are!" Ron shot back.

"Quiet, Weasely, I didn't ask you!" Draco shouted.

"Well I don't give a d-" Ron began.

"Is there a problem here?" Tifa asked, coming up behind Malfoy. Malfoy & Co. turned around to face her.

"Why, uh, no, Professor, there isn't," Draco said nervously.

"Uh huh. So… That why you're so nervous about talking to me?" Tifa said, raising an eyebrow.

"I…don't know what you're talking about Professor," Draco answered. "Uh, sure is a nice day, isn't it?" Tifa was about to say something else when Red XIII bounded up to her.

"Tifa, we need to get to Hogsmead quickly," he announced.

"Why?" Tifa asked.

"Just…Hurry!" Tifa nodded and followed the flame-tailed lion out toward Hogsmead. The others were sprinting up towards the town as well.

A large column of smoke rose into the air, blotching it with the atramentous gas. There were faint screams as people came running back toward Hogwarts.

"Hogsmead's on fire!" a wizard screamed as he ran toward the school.

The gang arrived in the midst of the confusion. Most people were screaming and running around like the sky was falling. Some people were gathered around a badly burning building, (not like the rest of the town wasn't burning, but this one was probably one of the first ones to catch flame). A witch ran up to them and grasped Cloud's arm.

"Please! Help! The children are trapped!" she cried. The group looked up at the building at Tifa and Yuffie gasped chorus.

"An orphanage!" Tifa exclaimed. Before any of them knew what was happening, Vincent had leapt into the flames, landing nimbly in the burning building.

The smoke was so thick that he had trouble breathing, but he managed. The stuff burned his eyes and made it harder to see. He barged into the first door he saw. In the corner, huddled and crying was a little girl, clutching a small baby doll. Her eyes were shut tightly against the smoke, so Vincent easily lifted her out of her hiding place.

She whimpered and clung to him as he held her close to him with his human hand. She coughed and Vincent leapt the distance to the window, handing her to Cloud, who had just begun entering the building.

Vincent dove back into the smoke and looked around for a clue to where the next child might be. Hearing nothing above the roar of the insatiable fire, he crashed into the next door he came to. There were several cribs in this room.

_Holy, didn't these people think about the children before high-tailing it out of this dump?_ he thought as he looked into the first crib. Under the twisted blanket was the form of a charred infant. Too late. He quickly extinguished any immediate feeling as he went to the next crib.

All in all, he was able to save the other 3 infants in the room and bring the charred remains of the fourth out to the horrified townspeople.

But the work wasn't done. The others couldn't stand the heat or smoke as well as he could and the building was collapsing. There were still children inside.

"How many more are in there!" he demanded of one of the nearest locals.

"I think there's just 2 more!" the man shouted back. Vincent nodded and leapt back into the window. Bad move.

The floor beneath him gave way and he was just barely able to catch himself. He pulled himself up and hurried down the hall. He checked the next few rooms. Nothing.

The air was beginning to irritate him. Vincent took a few shallow breaths before he was able to actually breathe.

_Can't stop now. Still a few more. Just a few more_, he told himself as he launched himself into the next room.

Two children were huddled together on the bed. It was lucky that they were alive, Vincent noted. The window had shattered, along with all the other glass there had been in the room, landing much of the piping hot shards in the children's tender skin. Vincent winced slightly as he saw the slowly roasting skin of the kids, they couldn't have been older than 5, creeping back from the bleeding cuts.

There was no more time to lose. Vincent dashed across the room, swept the two from the bed, and left the room. These two were so hurt, though, they could to little more than whimper as Vincent tried to get them out of the burning orphanage while moving them as little as possible.

He jumped, landed on the small ledge of flooring still attached to the wall beside the window, and handed the scarred children to Tifa before vaulting out of the window and landing safely on the ground.

The people crowded around him, singing his praises. Suddenly, it seemed to take a little too much of his energy to control his demons. He made his way through the dense crowd to stand by the others. By this time, most of the town was burnt to the ground.

So, little by little, the citizens got out of the town and down to the castle. A group of students had gathered and the guards, (along with Professor Lockhart), cleared a path for the survivors while the other professors took care of injuries and the like.

Word, by now, had reached the students that Vincent had saved the orphans, so he was an object of wonderment in their eyes. It was really getting irritating.

_How are we supposed to do our job like this?_ Cloud thought angrily, looking out at the swarm of people. Gah! Would these kids _ever_ stop talking? It was seriously giving him a headache. Other than that, there was a faint feeling of danger still on the air. Vincent seemed to feel it too, he was extremely tense, or maybe it was just the fact that a lot of the girls were suddenly trying to get his attention and get a scrap of his cape. Cloud shuddered. He hoped he never had fangirls like _that_.

Vincent, though, seemed to sense something on the air, his eyes flickered with emotion and he turned and stared into the crowd.

"Good job," a taunting voice said suddenly. Everybody turned to the source. A tall, silver haired man was standing in the midst of the crowd. "But you forgot one thing." Sephiroth roughly grabbed Hermione. "I win, Cloud." The pair disappeared.

---

**Author's note:** I know, another cliff hanger. Don't ya just hate me:D Anyway, I think this chapter was really bad. This fic is going to be a lot longer than I originally intended it to be. I originally was going to skip from the incident in Hogsmead to Halloween and have Sephy and Chaos reek chaos on Hogwarts before jetting forward to Christmas time. So, originally, the fic was going to be 12 chapters. It ain't gonna be that short anymore. Review! No flames!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own 'em! This is still my first serious attempt at a Harry Potter fanfic, so please be kind.

**Author's note:** Again, there will be a sequel to this, Post Meteor, but Pre AC. Please don't flame, I'm _still _low on HP. This is a chapter just to answer questions. There may not be much action in it. It will be basically answering the questions I'm getting from friends, family, and reviewers like you. And yes, this chapter does have some humor in it, (as hinted in the title). However, it's not exactly…normal humor. I'll leave it at that for now.

**Convergence of Time**

**By Aurora M. Tepes**

**Chapter 8: The Use of Being Dark and Mysterious**

The guards sat around in their common room. Well, Tifa, Cloud, Yuffie, Cid, and Barret sat. Cait Sith…leaned against the wall, more or less useless. Red XIII prowled around a little on the quickly becoming worn rug. Vincent just stood in a dark corner, looking at them all.

"How could we have been so stupid?" Cloud exclaimed. Tifa sighed.

_Oh great, here he goes again with the self-pity party,_ she thought. The others stared at the floor in disgust at their failure and confusion on what to do. However, Tifa caught sight of Vincent, who was silently observing the others.

"We couldn't have done anything anyway," Vincent muttered almost inaudibly. Cloud scowled up at him, but the gunman didn't flinch.

"Easy for _you_ to say!" Cloud scoffed.

"You felt the barrier the same as I did," Vincent returned evenly. The others looked at him questioningly.

"Vincent, what barrier?" Tifa asked. Those red orbs, so completely concealing in their mask of emotionlessness and yet so expressive, turned to her, but he didn't say a word. She understood in that moment, perhaps Vincent just had a way of communicating without speech, but Tifa understood that Cloud had to explain. "Cloud?" she asked as she turned to him.

Cloud looked at the ground as he felt every eye in the room fall on his form. He wouldn't tell them, couldn't. He didn't like being weak, and he'd had enough of it. And to admit this truth would, perhaps, make him exactly what he didn't want to be, to admit what he felt. No, let the others puzzle over it. Or let Vincent tell them if he feels like it. But Cloud wasn't going to say a word.

After several minutes, all eyes turned back to Vincent. The gunman's eyes narrowed as he glared at the mako-ridden swordsman. Cloud looked up at him with defiance. But even as he looked, he felt the ex-Turk piercing his mind's feeble defenses. What was this? Mind control?

'_You can't make me do it, Vincent, I won't!'_ he thought.

'_No, I can't make you do anything,'_ was Vincent's reply.

'_Then what are you trying to do?'_ Cloud shot back.

'_You won't tell them?'_

'_No!'_

'_Why?'_

'_You know! You've always known! You've felt this, haven't you? I can't show them weakness again. Not if they're going to follow me!'_ Vincent frowned slightly.

'_If they know you're hiding something from them, it won't matter whether you're weak or strong. They will not abandon you, but they will not follow you.'_ Cloud glared at Vincent.

'_So why don't you tell them?'_

'_That's your job.'_ Cloud stared at the gunman in slight shock.

'_You think you know anything about this?'_

'_I know enough. Perhaps more about this situation than you.'_

'_You're telling me how to be a leader? After your self-inflicted 30-year pity party? What the do you know about being a leader!'_

'I admit that I sealed myself away for a period of 23 years. The other 7 were not self-inflicted by any means. And a pity party is what you're throwing. I mourned and I atoned. There was no pity involved. And just because I do keep to myself doesn't mean I can't lead by example.' Cloud stared dejectedly at the ground. 'Just tell them. I'll fill in any needed information.'

"They won't believe it," Cloud said sullenly. The others exchanged glances. Vincent did not break his stare.

'Try them,' he said before letting the mind link slip away. Cloud's lips parted as if to protest, but he thought better of it.

"Cloud?" Tifa asked, staring at him with all the worry she could muster. Cloud nodded. So did Vincent.

"Sephiroth put a barrier around us when we were trying to control the crowd. It was to keep us from stopping him from capturing Hermione," Cloud explained.

"So," Barret cut in, "even if we had tried ta stop 'im-"

"It wouldn't have worked," Tifa finished.

"But why does he want Hermione? What use could he have?" Red XIII asked, voicing their concerns. Vincent stared up at the ceiling.

"Simply put: Hermione's a Cetra," he said softly. The others looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Yuffie asked.

"All the worlds that exist stemmed from one origin. They had the same creator and the same beginning," Vincent said. "However, the world changes rapidly. A new invention is born or a race dies off and a new reality is born. For instance, when Jenova came to our world, something else happened in this one. So the Cetra survived. No reality is truer than any other."

"So yer sayin' that every time some big thing happens, differnt reality is made?" Cid questioned. Vincent nodded.

"The same thing happens with imagination," he continued. "When people make up new worlds or different characters to survive in this one, a new world, a new reality is born. It has everything our world has if the creator wills it to." The others exchanged glances.

"So…" Cloud said. "If Jenova never came to this world… There must still be a lot of Cetra!" Vincent shook his head.

"Not necessarily. There were also normal humans. The Cetra had never had great numbers. And as their numbers dwindled, so did their choice of reproduction and their pureblood pride. More and more married common humans. Now, no pureblood Cetra survive on this world."

"But why does Sephiroth need Hermione?" Tifa asked. Vincent didn't answer. In fact, when everyone looked to where Vincent was standing, he wasn't even there.

"Where did he-?" Tifa started. Cloud shook his head.

"I'm more concerned about how he knows that stuff!" he stated. Barret shrugged and Cid took a long drag on his cigarette.

"Well…Maybe that's the use of being dark and mysterious," Red XIII said.

---

Vincent stared out over the waving fields of grass. His senses were completely alert and he was waiting…he didn't know for what. Suddenly, a scream reached his ears.

"Hermione," he hissed. He leapt off toward the scream and disappeared into the dark night.

---

**Author's note:** Wow! I'm surprised I could do that! Well, that's what comes with nothing to do, a semi-short attention span, and slight insomnia! I've sort of thought for a while that Vincent has the power to communicate telepathically with people. Sorry for another cliff hanger, but I just couldn't bring myself to end it on Red's line. Besides, somebody's got to go out and look for Hermione.

Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! I'll try to update soon!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** …DO I HAVE TO!

**Author's note:** Please don't flame. It has been pointed out by many of you, (and I agree whole-heartedly), that this fic is running faster than Loz on steroids. I'm out to change that. I've made an outline so it might slow things a little. I'm going to try and make at least one update a week from now on because I don't want this thing to take me 'til doomsday to finish. By the way, for those of you wondering, I GOT THE JOB I WAS INTERVIEWING FOR! YEA ME! (coughs and looks mervously around.) But enough about me! There will be at least 30 chapters to this fic, probably over 35. Oy! Anybody got aspirin?

**Convergence of Time**

**By Aurora M. Tepes**

**Chapter 9: The Door that Wasn't There**

Harry sat on the side of his bed, pointedly staring at the floor. The lights had gone out hours ago, but he still couldn't sleep. He hadn't even undressed yet. Most of the others were sleeping peacefully.

It might have been all the same to them, but Hermione wasn't one of _their_ best friends. Besides, they weren't _right there_ when it happened. They weren't close enough to help. But he had been. He was so close he could have, _should have_, reached out and grabbed her hand. At least been able to accompany her.

He was just too weak. Too stupid, too weak, too…something. Had all his courage left him the instant he needed it? For goodness sake, he had battled Voldemort and his followers **_five times_**! And each time the stakes were higher, the cost was more. So why couldn't he stand up to this freak with silver hair that just happened to take an interest in Hermione?

He let out a few soft sobs as the tears began rolling down his cheeks again, for the 18th time that day, he noted. Why did all these things always have to happen to him and his friends? What, did they all have signs on their backs that stated, 'Come ruin my life?'

"Harry?" asked a soft voice. Harry started. Who else was awake? But the voice had startled him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Ron standing beside him.

"You can't sleep either?" Harry whispered. Ron shook his head.

"At least, not while Hermione could be being torture by a silver-haired ," he replied. Harry smiled slightly.

"So you want to go after her?" Ron nodded.

In seconds Harry and Ron were underneath the invisibility cloak and headed down the hall, the Marauder's Map clutched tightly between them. They had done this so many times it was like walking in their sleep. But they did start to notice that the invisibility cloak was getting a little small for two of them.

There were a few close calls as Snape or McGonagal passed them, missing them by mere inches. But in no time the two were heading across the lawn as quickly as they could, with no earthly idea of where to start looking.

The light from the full moon illuminated their way. Fields of dark, blue-tinted grass waved out before them. It was entrancingly beautiful, but they were in no mood to stop. They were headed toward the Forbidden Forest, guessing that that would be the best place to start. Besides, perhaps the centaurs would help them. They hadn't really thought everything through, like what they would do when they found Hermione, but that was inevitably a bridge they'd cross.

They heard a growl behind them. They turned to see the red lion, cat, _thing_ that the guards had brought with them. Ron involuntarily let out a small 'eep' as the thing got a little closer. It was an imposing creature. Its fur was as red as flames and there was a 'XIII' tattooed on its shoulder. It wore an elaborate headdress, complete with feathers. That thing looked like it'd hurt! At the end of the thing's tail was a small flame. But fire did not seem to spread to the rest of its body.

"Maybe if we move really slowly it will leave us alone," Ron squeaked. No such luck. The thing padded up to them and sniffed. It looked up at them and they saw for the first time that the feline's left eye was shut.

"What are you two doing out here?" the thing inquired. Ron gasped.

"Harry, it spoke," he squeaked. The thing glared up at them.

"This is not the time to go wandering around school grounds in the middle of the night!" the thing scolded.

"We aren't going back until we've found Hermione," Harry stated determinedly.

"Leave that task to us. If anything, this day just shows how inadequate your defenses are to Sephiroth," the thing said. "And you two alone are nothing against him."

"So that's the guy Professor Lockhart was talking about?" Ron murmured. The thing nodded.

"Please, go back to the dormitories and leave this to us," the thing said.

"No!" Harry nearly exclaimed. "I will not leave the fate of one of my best friends in the hands of complete strangers and a cat…_thing_! I don't care what you have to say about it!" The thing's eye narrowed.

"My _name_ is Nanaki, and you'd do well to remember it," it said. The two boys flinched. "And you're lucky you didn't encounter Sephiroth while you were messing around. He wouldn't have been so kind. In fact, if you _had_ met Sephiroth, the headmaster would probably have two headless bodies to deal with in the morning." Harry said nothing. "You're worried about your friend, and I understand that, but the best thing you can do right now is go back and make sure you're waiting for her when she gets back."

Feeling numb and defeated, Harry nodded and began to walk back toward the castle. Ron stood in shock, still wearing the invisibility cloak, for a few moments before hurrying after his friend.

The two remained silent as they headed back up to the tower. There wasn't much to be said. They shared the same feelings and thoughts, though Ron's were much more confused than Harry's.

Ron stopped when he heard voices ahead. Harry would have continued if Ron had not pulled him back and told him to be quiet. The voices got louder.

"Leave me alone, okay!" a girl shouted.

_Thump!_

"$&, kid! You ain't the only one here who's sad! Git over yerself!" a man yelled back.

"Well _maybe_ I want to do something about it! So, JUST GET OUT OF MY WAY!" the girl shouted back.

"I ain't movin', kid. Cloud told me ta keep an eye on ya, an' that's what I'm gonna do!"

_Thump! Crash!_

"Since when do _you_ listen to Spikey!"

"Since I felt like it!"

"Catch me if you can!"

_Crash!_

"#$&!"

Then there was silence. Neither Harry nor Ron dared to move for a few minutes. After a short while, Ron peeked around the corner.

"Bloody Hell! Harry! Look at this!" he hissed. Harry looked in semi-curiosity at what his friend was referring to.

A door blocked the way in front of them.

"So? It's a door," Harry replied dully. Ron shook his head.

"But it was never _here_ before!" Ron insisted. Harry shrugged, depression taking back control of its victim. "Maybe we can get some answers."

Before Harry could protest or proclaim apathy, Ron had pushed the door open.

The two stepped into the room. It was…a _common room_. But it wasn't like the Gryffindor's or Slytherin's. This didn't have any banners or even school colors.

Several black leather couches were circled around a small mahogany table. The table was strewn with objects like knives, a gun, a magnifying glass, a megaphone, magazines from the Muggle world, books, (mainly on modern day England and Japan), candlesticks, and odd bits of mechanics. The walls were a plain tan. Windows faced the door and looked out over the front of the school. Several hallways led off from the main room, each winding away from the others. A fire was burning brightly in the unadorned hearth.

"I wonder what this is," Ron muttered. Harry, frankly, couldn't care less. But Ron had stepped forward, deeper into the chamber, and, looking up as he followed, Harry realized how high the ceilings were. Ron picked up a book and examined it. "Hey Harry!" he called. "This is really strange. Have you ever heard of a place called Wutai?" Now _that_ piqued Harry's interest.

"No," he said, stepping forward. "What is it?" Ron shrugged and gestured to the book. Harry came up beside him.

"_History of Wutai: From Invincible Empire to Submissive Ally_," Ron read.

---

**Author's Note:** So, for the next…at least 10 chapters, there are going to be cliff hangers. Sorry. Some of them won't be exciting, but most of them hopefully will. This is kinda short, and kinda rushed. But again, slight insomnia. So, tell me what you think. I'm trying to make Harry, Ron, and Hermione more of a part of the storyline.

And to answer a question: The only reason that the teachers didn't help with Bahamut was that…well, to attack and destroy a creature from another world and another reality might mess with it because maybe, just maybe, it wasn't supposed to be destroyed or killed. But, if people from that reality carried out the task, it wouldn't be meddling. Hence, the FF7 guys can't kill anyone in the Harry Potter world in case that person had a larger role to play. And the Harry Potter characters can't interfere with Sephiroth and anything from the FF7 world because it might mess things up. Of course, Sephy doesn't care about that, now does he?


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** …Don't. Own. Anything.

**Author's note:** Please don't flame. So, I lost my job because of age discrimination. Stupid age discriminators. BUT THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT! Because I'm having a garage sale! Yea garage sale! Anyway, I'm sorry for those of you who are Vincent fans because he won't show up again 'til the 14th chapter. Only 4 more! Anyway, the reason I'm writing this early is because of the garage sale. So, we left off last time with Harry and Ron finding the Wutai history book…

**Convergence of Time**

**By Aurora M. Tepes**

**Chapter 10: Into the Tunnel**

"Where do you think you're going, _Lockhart_?" Snape sneered as he caught her arm. Tifa refused the impulse to snap his arm off and turned to him with one of her fake smiles.

"I'm going to help search for Miss Granger. Coming?" she said sweetly. Snape glared at her.

"After _your_ performance today, you actually think that you and your little friends will be able to get her back?" he snarled.

"I think we stand a better chance than you," Tifa replied coolly. Snape's glare deepened. "You guys barely stand a chance against Voldemort, let alone Sephiroth." Snape said nothing. "Now, if you would please let go of my arm, I have a job to do."

With one final growl, Snape let go of her arm and stepped back, watching her carefully as she nodded and headed out the front entrance.

The cool night air hit her face, refreshing her slightly from her already half-night vigil. She breathed the air in greedily. The full moon lit her way and she strode slowly down to stand beside Cloud at the edge of the lake. Cloud was busy cleaning Ultima Weapon and he didn't notice her for a few seconds. When he did, he stood and looked at her questioningly.

"I got stopped by a greasy-haired slum rat," she explained, laughing a little. Cloud smiled.

"Didn't know there were any slum rats in Hogwarts," he replied. Tifa shrugged. "Guess we better start looking again, huh?" Tifa nodded.

It was a long time before either of them said anything, and by that time they were halfway around the lake. They were alert, their eyes searching the scenery for any movement, their ears alert for any sound. Nothing besides the ordinary night caught their attention.

Tifa happened to look over by the edge of the lake.

"Cloud, what's that?" she asked, pointing to a dirty old stone, big and looking as if it had been carved out of the earth. Cloud shrugged.

"Probably just an old tombstone or something," he replied.

"Just to be sure…" Tifa murmured. Before Cloud could stop her, she had run over to the thing and knelt down beside it.

Cloud rolled his eyes and followed her over there, crossing his arms and waiting until she was finished. Tifa brushed off some dirt and plants that had been caked onto the surface of the thing. It looked like the stone had to be at least one hundred years old.

"Look at this!" Tifa exclaimed suddenly, breaking the waiting silence. Cloud jumped back, then, embarrassed from his reaction, came closer. He squinted but couldn't make anything out.

"What is it?" he asked after several minutes of waiting for an explanation.

"It's the language the Cetra used!" Tifa answered, slightly flustered that Cloud hadn't noticed. Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"And you can read it?" he demanded. Tifa nodded.

"Aerith taught me," she said dismissively. "It says: 'If desperate for a friend's cold grasp, through this tunnel you must pass.'" Cloud cocked his head to the side.

"What the heck does that mean?" Cloud said. Tifa shrugged. "Doesn't sound too inviting."

"You wanna investigate?" Tifa asked. Cloud nodded.

"It might not sound inviting, but if the writing's Cetran, then that must mean that Sephiroth, or someone from our world, has a connection with it."

"Not necessarily, remember what Vincent was saying."

"Forget that, somehow I doubt his information is completely good." Tifa raised an eyebrow.

Cloud took his sword and pried the stone from the ground. Underneath was a dark tunnel. Tifa looked at him nervously.

"Cloud, I'm not so sure about this," she said shakily.

"It'll be fine! I'll be right behind you." There was an unwholesome smell rising from the dank corridor and Tifa held her nose as she jumped down into it. Cloud followed and they were plunged into darkness.

---

**Aurora's Note:** Okay! Next chapter will have more to do with Sephy. Also, I've gotten complaints that characters accept things too quickly in this fic. The reason Dumbledore accepts them so readily is that he knows what happened, as did Vincent. Therefore, Vincent was able to negotiate with Dumbledore, (which was easy really), and Dumbledore explained it to his staff…leaving out a few details. The kids accept that there's this other evil bad guy so quickly because they know that basically every DADA teacher they've had has been at least a little loony. They think that probably, it's either that Tifa's gone over the deep end or there was some guy named Sephiroth in Japan, but she's over-exaggerating his power.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** …

**Author's note:** Please don't flame. I'm gonna make this quick: Thank you for those of you who reviewed. Updates may be more rapid. Trying to make it more interesting and get past the boring HP parts. Sorry if I'm rushing. Enjoy.

**Convergence of Time**

**By Aurora M. Tepes**

**Chapter 11: In Company of Spirits**

Hermione groaned as she finally opened her eyes. She felt like she'd been given a strong sedative or something. Her head was pounding and she tried to lift a hand to her head, but found that her body would not move. Finally, she decided that it would be a good idea to survey what she could of her surroundings.

She was in a clearing in what could have been the Forbidden Forest. Orbs of several different colors were strewn on the ground. Hermione recognized them as materia. The turf seemed overgrown and barely tread. Silvery moonlight barely broke the dense rooftop of trees, but she was still able to make out a figure approaching her. At first she didn't recognize him and began to think it must all be a dream. But then it hit her, this was the man who had captured her.

"So you're awake," the man observed. "And I was starting to think that 'Sleep' was too powerful for you."

"What do you want from me?" Hermione demanded, shaking. The man smirked. He came closer and she was able to get a better look at him. His aqua eyes stared intently at her and his long silver hair flowed like a river down his back. "Y-you're-!"

"You don't know? I have special plans for you, Cetra," the man said, the taunting edge to his voice leaving as he hand went to the ridiculously long sword by his side. Hermione's eyes widened. There was a rustle in the forest around them. The man's eyes darted to the shadows. He unsheathed his sword and punctured her shoulder with it. "Now be a good girl and don't go anywhere."

With that, he was gone, disappeared. No trace that he had even been there remained. Hermione looked at her shoulder, which, by this point, was bleeding profusely. She struggled against the bonds that held her hands and feet against the monolithic tree. She should've known it would do no good, but she still tried. Nothing, nothing was going to help her now.

Silent tears began rolling rapidly down her cheeks. As she became resigned to her fate, she stopped struggling and hung silently, letting the tears streak her face. Desperate thoughts ran through her head. Hermione silently called for Harry and Ron, for the guards, for Dumbledore, for _anyone_.

"Don't cry," a voice said soothingly. Hermione looked around, suddenly scared. She saw, in the middle of the clearing, a bright light. "It's okay, everything will be fine."

Hermione suddenly wondered whether she was going insane. Out of the bright light, a figure emerged. It was a woman, young and beautiful, with long, braided, brown hair tied at the top and bottom with pink bows. She wore a long, pink dress with a red mini-jacket. Her boots were large, heavy looking, and brown. Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head, but when she opened her eyes again, the woman was still there.

"Wh-who are you?" Hermione stuttered. The woman smiled and her green eyes sparkled.

"I'm Aerith," she said. Aerith moved over to Hermione and set her free. "Now go, before Sephiroth returns."

"But how did you-?" started Hermione.

"My friends are looking for you…So are your's," Aerith stated. Hermione wasted no more time. She sprinted into the dark woods.

As she ran, her right leg gave out from under her and she fell to the hard ground. She forced herself up again and limped forward. After several minutes, she heard a frustrated yell from behind her…the man must've returned.

---

**Author's Note:** Well, it was short, but hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Only two more chapters 'til Vincent shows up again!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** …J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and Square-Enix owns FFVII. There, I said it. I don't own either one! NOW LEAVE ME TO MY MISERY! (sobs)

**Author's note:** Please don't flame. Sorry I didn't update earlier! I had to go through with a 24 hour writing challenge! DON'T KILL ME!

**Convergence of Time**

**By Aurora M. Tepes**

**Chapter 12: Memories**

Harry looked around the room again. He stepped past Ron and noticed the sword that Cloud had shown them on one of their first days.

"Maybe Wutai is something in Japan. I mean, this does seem to be the guards' common room," he said. Ron nodded quickly.

"You're probably right, Harry. But…what do we do now?" he replied. There was a mischievous glint in Harry's eyes.

"We might as well look around. Maybe there's something here that can help us find Hermione," Harry responded. Ron nodded hesitantly as Harry headed toward a dark hallway. He walked carefully down it and found another door. He opened it and swiftly entered.

The room was small with off-white walls, a mirror, a bed, a dresser, a desk, and dim lighting. The bed looked like it was never used. The sheets were perfectly made and had no hint of indentions. Papers were strewn over the desk in a writing Harry could not read. The dresser seemed untouched as well. Ron entered the room.

"Doesn't look like anyone lives here…besides the papers, I mean," he commented. Harry approached the bed and looked under it. He pulled out a long gun.

"Looks like somebody does," he replied. Ron opened the top dresser drawer. Empty. The second was empty as well. In the last one he found a pensieve crammed into the small space. He pulled it out carefully.

"Harry! Look!" he commanded in a hushed voice, as if the pensieve could hear him. Harry headed over and looked down into the swirling mass of silver.

"Looks like this guy has a lot on his mind," Harry commented. Ron nodded. The two leaned closer. They were just about to go…when they were pulled into the mass of memories.

---

Harry and Ron found themselves standing in a large bedroom. The sleek, mahogany floor ran serenely under the small bed, perfectly made with silken, red sheets. The walls were a vibrant blue. Toys littered the floor and the white curtains rustled as the fan whirled on its highest setting.

A boy sat on the bed, swinging his feet idly against the frame, legs too short to touch the ground. His untidy, black hair feel wildly into his clear, brown eyes. His black pants faded into his black tennis shoes and his red t-shirt hung loosely on his thin form. He stared at the door as if expecting someone.

Footsteps, there were footsteps outside. The boy's face brightened with anticipation. Harry and Ron stepped back, keeping the door and the boy in full view.

"H-Harry, what's going on? Who is that?" Ron whispered. Harry shrugged, wide-eyed.

The large, mahogany door swung open to reveal a tall man dressed in the same manner as Vincent. In fact, the man who stepped in the door was almost identical to Vincent. But this man had warm, brown eyes and a broader, friendlier face. He wasn't as pale either.

"Daddy!" the boy exclaimed, jumping off the bed and running to the man. The man lifted the boy into the air and hugged him tightly.

"How are you, Vincent?" the man said.

"Good!" the boy answered. But his expression turned from one of excitement to worry. "But Mommy left this morning and I haven't seen her since!" The man's face took on a grim undertone and he took a seat on the bed, setting the boy on his knee.

"Your mother… Vincent, you have to understand that it's hard for her to do everything around here, raising you, cleaning house, running her own business, things are hectic. And without me here most of the time…Well, she just… She's not coming back. You'll still get to see her…but she's not coming back," the man finished softly. The boy's eyes were wide and uncomprehending.

"Harry, do you think we're inside that red-caped guy's…" Ron began. Harry nodded. Then the scene around them changed.

Giant rocks jutted up around them in a sort of semi-circle. The same boy from earlier stood before them. Only now he was about their age, 16 or 17. His hair was still as untidy as before and he retained his lean structure. But now he donned black…all black. The same man as before was there too.

"Vincent, what are you doing out here? It's dangerous in the wilderness! Go home!" the man stated. The teen, Vincent, clenched his fists until his knuckles were white.

"And what will be waiting for me when I get there, Dad?" he questioned almost inaudibly, his voice getting quieter with anger. "An empty chair? An empty house? A grave with Mom's name on it! What the heck do you care about where I go or what I do! You're never there. You don't even know me anymore!"

"You think I like it this way?" the man started. "You know I want to be home, Vincent, but I can't. Not if I need to provide for us!"

"Oh, so _that's_ what all this is about? You study Chaos and Hellmasker and Gigas and Galian constantly all because you want to _provide_ for us? I don't think that's what it's about. If you really cared you wouldn't shut yourself in the study all night! This project of yours means more than anything ever has! More than me, more than Mom, more than anything! How can you even _pretend_ to care when you don't even know what's happening in _my_ life!"

An inhuman shriek pierced the air as the conversation ended. Both men turned and stared at the beast before them. Dark purple fur clothed the creature and a shock of red ran down its back. Horns jutted out of its head and its glowing eyes held nothing but fury.

It leapt at Vincent, sending him to the ground. Blood and fur flew as dust clouded the scene. A single shot rang out and the fight stopped. The man stood, holding a gun limply in his right hand. Vincent stared wide-eyed at the dead beast on top of him.

"Silver…The only thing that can kill Galian Beast," the man murmured.

---

Harry and Ron felt themselves pull out of the pensieve. When they arrived back in their reality, they realized they were still alone.

"C'mon Ron," Harry said seriously.

"What?" Ron questioned.

"We've got to find Hermione."

---

**Author's Note:** DUN DUN DUN! Sorry if it wasn't that great. One more chapter until Vincent _really_ shows back up! No flames!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**…

**Author's note:** Please don't flame. Sorry I didn't update earlier! …I have no excuse… This chapter focuses mostly on Tifa.

**Convergence of Time**

**By Aurora M. Tepes**

**Chapter 13: Lost**

Tifa and Cloud walked along in the dark, dingy tunnel. Neither said anything for a long while. There was a faint glow to the place, effectively eliminating the need for a light. Tifa glanced at Cloud. He stared so determinedly ahead. It was as if he didn't want to see anything else.

Tifa sighed.

_Boy, it's been a long day,_ she thought glumly, fixing her eyes on the seemingly endless rock before her. She glanced at Cloud again. _He seems so impenetrable… So tireless and strong… I wish I could be like that._

_Darn…I have papers to grade when I get back… At least Cloud didn't give my class paperwork. Maybe he actually knows how to teach a class…_

_Just look at him. He's been through so much and he keeps going! Wow… I wonder what he thinks of me?_ Tifa blushed.

_Wha! No! C'mon, keep your head where it's supposed to be!_

_Man, I wish Aerith was here so we could talk about this stuff. Now the only girl on the team is Yuffie! I am not going to talk about this stuff with her! Oh well, I guess I could talk to Vincent… Wait, what am I thinking! I can't talk about boys to Vincent!_

_I wish just once that he would pay attention to me again. Maybe we can spend some time together after this junk with Sephiroth is over with. I can reopen 7th Heaven, maybe he can start a good business, like a delivery service or something. I can open an orphanage too, and that way Marlene would have someone to play with while we worked._

Tifa shivered.

_It is kinda cold down here. I wonder if Cloud would mind if I got closer to him…_

Tifa moved a little closer to Cloud, he looked down and smiled a little. Tifa returned the favor.

Okay, so he didn't really mind that. Holy, I wish Vincent would have let me keep his cloak! Cloud isn't gonna warm up to me or anything like that, obviously.

"Tifa?" Cloud said suddenly, startling said woman out of her reverie.

"Y-yeah, Cloud?" Tifa stammered.

"Why are you so close to me?" Tifa jumped back. Apparently, in the midst of her thoughts, Tifa had gotten a little too close for Cloud's comfort.

"S-Sorry," Tifa stuttered. "It's just so cold down here!" Cloud nodded. Tifa blushed.

_Well, he did notice, even when I didn't. I guess I'm a little hard on him. Maybe I should try to follow Aerith's example and be kinder. Oh well. LIGHT!_

---

**Aurora's Note**: Sorry it took so long to update! I've been really bogged down. Hope this is all right. I'm not updating again until I get at least three more reviews. I want to know what you people think! Oh well.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:**…

**Author's note:** I've been really busy, that's why I haven't updated lately. Sorry. '-- I'll try to do better! Lots of problems with friends and family…but it's all resolved now. Real quick I'm gonna advertise some of my other fics, and I'm only advertising the incomplete FF7 ones.

_Babysitting_ is my humor fic. It's about Sephiroth babysitting Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz. Purely my own idiocy behind that one…but I'm starting to like it more and more. _Behind the Demon_ is a FF7/Sailor Moon x-over…non-humor, co-authored with Niara A. Tepes, don't ask. And one last one is posted on Niara's account. It's _Shinigami_, a FF7/Gundam Wing x-over, non-humor though it will have some strictly humor chapters (such as Kadaj and Duo playing pranks on everybody and Yazoo's infamous cell phone camera), again, don't ask.

**Convergence of Time**

**By Aurora M. Tepes**

**Chapter 14: Red**

The night's forest whirled about her, spinning in a dizzying array of nightmare. Something moved in the foliage. A vague memory of Harry and Ron talking about giant spiders came to mind, but she disregarded it. She couldn't focus on much besides _RUN_.

She saw a figure ahead. Her mind raced.

The next thing she saw was red. Crimson red flowing all around. Slowly she looked up to see what new fate awaited and gasped in surprise.

"V-Vincent!"

(**A/N**: Bet you didn't see that one coming…jk.)

Red orbs stared out of that gaunt face, piercing, searching. For a moment, Hermione half expected him to have turned on her too, but she knew better. He didn't ask questions, which was a relief since she wasn't sure she could speak coherently at that point, he just scooped her up in his arms like she was a child and leapt into the sky.

The wind rushed past them. Time seemed to stand still or slow down as they made their way through the air, riding the currents. Hermione suddenly wondered how Vincent could do this, not that it really mattered. But…was this some kind of magic they hadn't learned.

The ground spun under her feet and she felt her stomach churning so she closed her eyes and buried her face in the folds of cloth around her.

_THUMP!_

They landed. Hermione wasn't exactly glad to have to leave the safety of Vincent's arms, but was happy just the same to be back on the ground again. They were a few yards from the forest, Hermione observed. She looked up at her rescuer only to find him staring back at the darkness whence they came.

"M-Mr. Valentine?" Hermione addressed meekly. Vincent didn't move. "How did… How did you find me?" Vincent didn't respond. He only took hold of her arm and led her toward the castle.

The wind howled and Vincent quickened the pace, causing Hermione to stumble. Then the silver-haired man was in front of them.

"RUN!" Vincent ordered, pushing Hermione out of the way as the man struck out toward them. Hermione did as she was told and ran as fast as she could toward the castle.

"Vincent, so nice to see you again," Sephiroth greeted mockingly, a smirk playing on his lips. Vincent loaded Cerberus and readied himself for battle.

Shots rang out and the clash of metal on metal echoed on the school grounds. Neither combatant showed any signs of tiring as the battle continued, though. They stopped and faced each other, staring intently.

Sephiroth moved first, sweeping Masamune in a wide arch toward Vincent. Vincent dodged, but not quickly enough. The tip of the nodachi caught his human arm, tearing the fabric from the pale skin and leaving an angry red cut, blood steaming in the fast-cooling air.

Anger and panic built up quickly in his mind. He was losing control, and fast.

_No!_ Vincent thought. _I cannot release them…not here…not now…_

"What's wrong?" Sephiroth mocked. Vincent raised his gun and fired at Sephiroth. The latter dodged gracefully, a frown replacing the smirk that had so smugly held its ground throughout the battle. "Keep your little Cetra, then. But I'll be back for her." Then he disappeared.

Vincent stared a moment before looking down at the blood now running profusely into a pool on the ground. Red…Red like his cape, his eyes…

Something screamed in the back of his mind. Someone was in his memories…

---

**Aurora's Note:** Sorry it was so short, but I hope it's good enough. The next chapter should be out sooner.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:**…

**Author's note:** Sorry I've been busy. School's started back and Microsoft Word's been acting all weird. In answer to some of your questions: what 'screamed' in the back of Vincent's mind was an alarm going off (basically) that told him somebody had gotten into his memories. Sorry if I made that unclear. Anyway, enjoy. Oh yeah, and the sequel to this will be semi-post-AC.

**Convergence of Time**

**Chapter 15: In over our heads**

**By Aurora M. Tepes**

"M-Mr. Valentine?" Hermione asked tentatively. They had been standing there for several minutes, Vincent seemingly engaged in some inner conflict while Hermione grew colder and more afraid every second. Vincent's red orbs fixed on her, as if, in his expressionless way, just realizing she was there.

"You need to get inside. It's not safe," Vincent stated quietly. He led her up the way and watched as she entered the main hall. His eyes never left her. There was something about her. Something about the way she spoke, she acted, she looked. Her long hair, almost brown, almost the same color as Her's. The way her eyes sparkled, the way she blushed when she looked at him. Something that reminded him so much of–

'_**Getting a little soft, aren't you**,'_ Chaos's amused voice cut in. Vincent glared into the open night. He hated when his demons did that, not than any but Chaos regularly did. _'**What's so special about that girl? She remind you of someone?**'_

'_Quiet,'_ Vincent commanded sternly. Chaos chuckled.

'_**Looks like I struck a chord. Better watch out for her, Vincent. Don't want an encore of your last performance, do you?**'_

'_This is your pay-back for not letting you fight, isn't it?'_

'_**Who, me? How ever did you get that completely correct idea?**'_

Vincent scowled, knowing it was no use arguing with the demon in his head. He decided it would be a good idea to go back to the castle and see if any of the others were there. So, still glancing around every few seconds for any sign of an enemy, he strode up into the torch-lit entrance, out of the dense darkness.

"So you're back?" Snape sneered, stepping into the light as Vincent entered. "Where were you?" Vincent ignored him and headed for the stairs. "You think you can just waltz back and be accepted again as some hero? Do you know how long we've been working? Coward! Answer me." Vincent stopped. His eyes burned with anger and his right hand tightened around Cerberus's handle. Snape smirked.

'_**Please let me handle this, Vincent, you know you want to,**'_ Chaos said. Vincent closed his eyes and waited. He remembered well the last time he lost his temper to a greasy-haired idiot.

"…I don't have to explain my actions to you. I am not accountable to you," Vincent replied calmly, repressing his anger.

"'_Not accountable?'_ I don't care who you're _accountable_ to, you're going to tell me what happened."

"If you want to know, you should have gone after her yourself." With that said, Vincent turned and strode back up the steps, making no noise as he went. And as the last shred of the crimson cape disappeared around the corner, Snape knew what he had to do.

---

Cloud quickened his pace, aware that Tifa stayed right behind him. It was strange. She seemed…different somehow since they came.

'_It's just my imagination,'_ he thought. _'She's probably just bogged down with all the grading she has to do.'_ He shot a glance at her, silently noting the way the faint light played on her features. _'She's so beautiful. I never really noticed… But she probably doesn't want anything to do with me. She knows I was controlled by Sephiroth. She knows how much of a fake I've been for the past year. How could she even love me? She doesn't. I know she doesn't. Just like Aerith never could. Aerith could never forgive me for what I did, and I never will either.'_

The two sets of footsteps resounded in the empty tunnel. Tifa moved a little closer to Cloud. Then a little closer, a little closer.

'_Why's she getting this close?'_ Cloud thought, blushing slightly. _'It's kinda nice… Wait! Get a hold of yourself, Strife! She doesn't even like you!'_

"Tifa?" Cloud said suddenly, startling himself a little..

"Y-yeah, Cloud?" Tifa stammered.

"Why are you so close to me?" Tifa jumped back.

"S-Sorry," Tifa stuttered. "It's just so cold down here!" Cloud nodded. Tifa blushed.

'She has to like me. Why else would she be this close. Man, I wish I could talk to someone about this. If only Zack was still alive. He used to always give me advice on girls. Maybe I could talk to Vincent about it. I bet he would know what I should do. Wait a sec, talk to Vincent about girls? What am I thinking? He'd probably just stare at me blankly and walk away. Hey look! Light!'

"Tifa! Look!" Cloud stated, pointed ahead. Tifa smiled.

"Finally! We get to get out of this stupid tunnel," she commented.

---

"Harry! Slow down!" Ron called as Harry raced out of the rooms, back into the wide hall.

"Hermione?" Harry called, voice full of hope, as he sighted the panicked witch. Hermione ran to him and embraced him.

"Oh Harry! You're all right! Ron! You're fine too! Oh, we've got to tell Dumbledore! We have to go to him right away!" Hermione exclaimed, collapsing into sobs.

"Your shoulder! We've got to get you to the hospital wing!" Ron stated, noticing her wound. Hermione shook her head.

"No! There isn't time! We've got to go to Dumbledore now!"

"They're right, Hermione, you should take care of your injury. I'll alert the Headmaster," Vincent stated as he appeared beside them. He glanced at Harry and Ron, giving them a look that clearly noted he knew what they'd done. Before Hermione could protest, the other two ushered her off toward the hospital wing and Vincent continued on toward Dumbledore's office.

---

**Aurora's note:** Hope you enjoyed it! I'll have another one up by next weekend. Oh, and I should be writing a little oneshot for my Clorith fans by then. I know I've only done Clotis, but you guys have really been good to me, so I'll do that for you. And who knows? I may even write a VinTi for all you other guys out there.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it…still…

**Author's note:** Microsoft Word has been messing up so much. We have an older version of it paired with a newer computer while the newer office is still 'available.' But, it's really not because I'd have to buy it to use it, but I don't really have that money to spare. So I've been writing when I actually CAN as opposed to whenever I want. That and Physics is slowly putting me 6 feet under. I really am sorry it took so long!! But thank you so much for all of you who've reviewed and stuck with it! I promise I'll update more quickly as soon as I get out of this writer's block slump! Oh, OH, OH!!!!! I GOT DIRGE OF CERBERUS! I'M SO HAPPY!!!!!

**Convergence of Time**

**Chapter 16: Moonlit Dance**

**By Aurora M. Tepes**

Vincent stood silently before the statue he knew led the way to Dumbledore's office. Only one REAL problem now: none of the guardians (including Tifa) had been allowed the privilege of knowing the password to the headmaster's hideaway. Vincent frowned as he inspected the golden bird.

'**I could fly us, you know,'** Chaos observed quietly. Vincent's frown deepened.

'_And what makes you think I'd let you, demon?'_ he shot back. Chaos growled.

'**Excuse me for trying to help! It's not everyday I'm cooperative, you know!'**

'_You only cooperate if there's something in it for you. Now leave me alone. I don't need your taunting.'_

But the gunslinger decided he'd rather not wait for one of the teachers to find him stuck in the hall. He didn't need to _transform_, after all, to use some of the demon's magic…just tweak his consciousness a little. So, Vincent pulled his crimson cape close around him and his vision was obscured by red.

---

"Just…a little…_more_!" Cloud grunted, pushing against the stone blocking the way out of the tunnel. Tifa looked worriedly on, but Cloud cleared the rock in a moment. Cloud, pulled himself out before turning around to offer her a hand out. The two of them smiled sheepishly before turning their eyes on their surroundings.

Night was darker here than it had been at the castle. That and something seemed off. Maybe it was the fact that the large edifices surrounding them happened to be tombstones?

Either way, Cloud led the way on the small beaten path, both heroes keeping their eyes open for trouble.

"Cloud, _look_," Tifa hissed, pointing ahead. A large fired roared up in a small valley before them. Tifa was about to slide down to have a look around, but Cloud pulled her to the ground, crouching behind some bushes. "_What?_"

"Shh!" Cloud answered, placing a finger to his lips. He parted the bushes a little and looked intently on the ground below. Before long, Tifa made out two distinct figures. A tall, thin man and a shorter, broader one. The taller man sat by the fire while the shorter seemed to be shivering in fear.

"Now, not only do I have some silver-haired wacko to compete with, but I hear they have a demon host guarding the castle!" the taller one hissed in pure rage. "I will NOT have that! I want you to figure out who these two are and report to me. The silver-haired one we might be able to ally ourselves with, but the demon host has to die. No one can trust one of those."

"Yes, my lord," the shorter man stuttered.

"They're talking about-!" Tifa started. Cloud shushed her again.

"And we have to get rid of those other guardians as well. Though, they shouldn't be nearly as hard to deal with," the tall man continued.

"Cloud, we have to get back and tell the others!" Tifa whispered. Cloud nodded and took her hand, staying low to the ground and pulling her along with him. He thrust Tifa back into the tunnel, jumped in after her, and replaced the stone over the entrance.

---

Dumbledore started, looking up from the documents on his desk as a crimson blur appeared before him. The blur became more distinct and more solid until it formed Vincent Valentine again.

"Vin-!" Dumbledore started.

"No time for formalities. I do apologize for breaking your demon shield spell, though. However, there are very pressing matters I must discuss with you," Vincent clipped. Dumbledore settled back in his chair and Vincent took it as a sign to continue. "Tonight Miss Hermione Granger was attacked by Sephiroth."

"So he's here, now," Dumbledore concluded.

"No. Not anymore. I was able to drive him away. Or rather, he chose to be driven away," Vincent stated grimly.

"And this means…?"

"It means we have to move more quickly than we thought before. The spell needs to be ready by Christmas. As far as the potion goes…you haven't talked to Snape, have you?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "No, no, I haven't talked to Severas yet. But don't worry, I will."

"Time is running out. What can I do in return?"

Dumbledore smiled sadly. "Vincent, your family has done enough for mine. Consider this payment."

"I cannot take payment for a bond. I fear, though, I will not be able to fulfill my end," Vincent murmured.

'**What are you talking about? What bond?'** Chaos demanded. Vincent ignored him.

"Your father chose not to. According to the agreement, you are supposed to fulfill his as well as yours. I will not hold you to that."

"It is not your decision to make. It will not be until this bond is broken."

"Well, since both our lines seem to be ending…"

"Mine will not end. I cannot die."

'**What in the nine hells are you ranting about, Valentine?!'**

"We will talk of this in the morning, Vincent, I don't have the strength right now."

Vincent nodded and left the room. Dumbledore went back to his work, pretending the scene had never occurred.

---

**Aurora:** Sorry it took so long. What do you think about it? Review! But please no flames.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it…still…

**Author's note:** You're getting the same spiel my _Babysitting_ readers are getting: School, A-Kon 18, and Physics (which is classified completely differently from school because of it's hardness nods knowledgeably). Anyway, this is a bit short. Thanks for your reviews and your patience. Enjoy!!

**Convergence of Time**

**Chapter 17: **

**By Aurora M. Tepes**

Cloud pulled himself out of the hole before turning and helping Tifa do the same. He looked around. Hogwarts grounds were still quiet. In the distance he saw Red XIII pacing back and forth in front of the entrance, his tail flicking back and forth impatiently. Barret stood near Hagrid's Hut, watching the night pass sleepily.

"Come on, Tifa, let's hurry," Cloud finally said. Tifa nodded as the two began their climb up to the castle.

"Should we tell Dumbledore first or gather the others?" she asked carefully.

"Maybe we should tell the others, then tell Dumbledore. Sounds like Vincent needs to lay low for a while. That tall guy seems to have singled him out," Cloud replied.

Silence. Silence between them once more. They both knew Vincent would understand. But keeping him cooped up in the castle would be harder than it sounded. As much as they hated to admit it, Vincent had an uncanny knack for attracting unusual trouble.

"Barret! Red! Where are the others?" Cloud called, his voice echoing across the grounds.

"Yuffie and Cid are having some sort of argument and, personally, I don't feel like getting in the middle of it," Red snarled.

"I see. And Vincent?"

"Right here, Cloud," Vincent stated, coming out of the shadows. Cloud jumped in fright.

"Geesh, you could give a little more warning next time."

"Wut, Spikey? Big ol' scary Vinny too much for ya?" Barret teased, coming up to them. This earned a glare from both men.

"Cloud, what did you want?" Red asked softly, trying to stop a war before it began. Cloud broke his glare from Barret and looked around at the rest of them.

"Well, Tifa and I found a passage to a graveyard. When we got there, we saw two men talking. Apparently this Moldyshorts, or whatever his name is, considers both Sephiroth and Vincent as threats," Cloud explained. No one said anything a moment. "He's trying to find out more about them…which means he'll be coming here most likely."

"And you want me to lay low," Vincent concluded for him.

"Yeah, basically."

"You know I can't do that with the situation as is."

"Can you at least try?"

Vincent didn't reply, only stared down at the swordsman. The others watched intently, knowing that the wheels were turning behind that cold stare. Maybe something insightful would come of it?

'**I knew it would come to this,'** Chaos said, his sing-song voice signaling his teasing mood.

'_You knew nothing of the sort. And I cannot hold myself back if it means the endangerment of the students,'_ Vincent shot back.

**'Valentine, suddenly so protective. I know, why don't I take control and go and kill this idiot before he reaches the castle?'**

'_That would be messing with the timelines and we cannot take the place of this world's savior. Stay out of this, Chaos.'_

"…I cannot hold back. If he comes, we will need our strength to defend against him and not kill him. When Sephiroth comes we must be at our full potential. And, I assure you, roaming the halls of the castle like the ghosts and suppressing Chaos more than I have been already would only make matters worse."

"But-!"

"No, Cloud. For once I will not hide from my enemies."

Vincent turned and walked out, toward the Forbidden forest.

**Author's Note:** Hey! Yeah, short chapter. I'll try to update again soon! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
